Hidden Truths
by LightofTheUnspoken
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so be nice people! I've based my story on 90's vampire movies and Marvel comics just for pure randomness! So go on and read it! You know you want to.... I mean, where else are you gonna' find vampires AND Marvel comics?
1. Chapter 1

--Fanfiction-- -FallenAngel-  
---Preface---

ADAM Running was the easy part. You feel free, unchained by the rules and regulations of society. I was running as fast as my strength and determination allowed. The wind whipped through my hair, making it cling to my skull. All my thoughts focused on five words: He. Will. Not. Get. Away.

Then, as I came to the park's centre, I saw his silver hair emerge in the distance, the little child cowaring away from his scarred face as she desparately tried to escape her captor. I slowed to a stop and silently hid behind one of the giant oaks that surrounded the moonlit clearing. My eyes never left his scarred reminants of a face, which was streched into a sickly smile.

"Do I frighten you?" My grip was tightening around the branch I held at the sound of his mocking tone. Fury washed over me, sweltering like molten lava.  
The child whimpered in hopeless fear. Why was I waiting?! Attack now! Stop this madness!

"Ha! It's thanks to your father that I appear so. He ordered the demolition of the building I was fast asleep in!!" The man took a step towards her knife bared.  
Without a moments hesitation, I sprang from my hiding place landing between him and the screaming child. The mans descecrated face twisted into pure fear as I growled baring my teeth.

"Do I frighten you?" I hissed grabbing his throat and squeezing the life out. The knife fell from his weakened grip as he struggled to free himself.  
"Stop, please.." The little girl whimpered somewhere behind me.  
Granting her wish, and the fiends, I wrung his neck in one sharp movement. He fell to the dew-damp ground with a muffled thump, never to rise again.

Forgetting the fading scent from the dead body, I smoothed my face to a caring, friendly expression. I had probably terrified her more than he did, I thought bitterly. The little girl still lay, clutching her knees as if they would fall off at any second.  
"Are you okay, darling?" I winced. She looked at me as if I was the most horrific monster she had ever seen, or dreamed of." There's no need to be afraid. I'm one of the good guys"  
I knew it would'nt work as she continued to sobbed loudly. Over her loud cries, I could hear the calls and yells of the her search party, they were headed directly towards the clearing.  
"Your father loves you very much, Elenora." I told her quietly. " He's been searching since you first disappeard"  
She stopped crying then. And I left, hauling the limp body behind me, in search of somewhere to feed.


	2. Chapter 2

---Chapter One---

--Normality--

MIRANDA

"Damn it!" I swore as the box of menus fell to the floor, scattering all over the cafès tiled floor. I could already sense the kind of day this would be. I rubbed a hand down my unmade-up face and crouched to my knees.

"Break something again, Mir?" Came the whining voice of Charlie, the owner and head chief, from the kitchen.

"No, Charlie." I gave the finger to the wall he stood behind and began to gather up the circular menus.

This was my life in a nutshell. Work and disaster! Of course music played a huge part of my life to, but at that moment in time all the bad quirks to my life had gathered to make this my Monday morning hell.

The door chimes tinkled and Nick walked in, shaking the rain from his shaggy dark curls. However, even seeing my favourite person in the whole of Ven City could not cheer me up.

" Good morning, Mir. You left early this morning. I had a surprise to show you but you had gone before I even woke up!" Nick bent to a squat and gathered the rest of the menus with a swift movement and hauled them back into the box.

" Yeah, I wanted to get an early start so I could finish early but that's not going to happen now. I'm covering for Cass until 11." I regretted that sentance the moment I said it and I winced as I heard Nick sigh.

" Mir....." He began, regarding me as if I was a cancer patient. " You cant keep this up. You'll work yourself to death and then what will I do without you?"

" Chill, Nick! It's just so I can have the day off tomorrow to go to your stupid Ven Journalist Award." I tried to put a comforting hand around his shoulders, however he got there first and gripped me in one of his signature bear hugs.

" It's not stupid and it's not mine."

" Yet!" I added quietly. Everyone who could read, bought The City Informative newspaper for one reason only..... Nick Zapata's daily crime column.

"Okay, well I better get back to work, Nick." I pushed him off me and grinned cheekily. Somehow, the day seemed that much easier.

"Bye, sweetheart." Nick left smiling. I like to think maybe I brightened his day too.

I inhaled deeply, mentally preparing myself for the day ahead. I checked the time and groaned. It was 8am, time to open up.

*****Hundreds of orders, twelve difficult customers and fourteen hours later I was fit to kill someone. The diner was reletively empty. Two construction workers sat loudly at a table while a businessman sat at the counter tapping away at his laptop.

"Mir!?" I bit back my frustration at the sound of Charlie's voice and turned to face him, turning hard not to gag at the sight of his grease stained apron and multiple chins. Charlie would shame Fat Bastard in the weight catagory..... And the looks.

" Yeah, Charlie?"

"Kitchen is closed and I'm going home. Can I rely on you to close up?" It was hard not to notice how Charlie's gaze was always a few inches south of my face.

"Yeah, sure." I tired to focus all of my digust for him into those two words as he walked out the door. Being a bitch was one of my favourite hobbies at work. One of the construction workers called for more coffee and I turned and refilled the coffee machine.

"Here you are, hun" I said making my way across the diner floor to his table.

" Thanks sweetie." The man said politely." Hey, What's a look'r like you work'n in a dump like this?"

I smiled. " I ask myself that everyday."

The door chimes rang and I turned to see who entered. My breath caught in my throat and I immediately regretted every decision I made that morning that led me not to put on any make-up.

It was a man. Or rather a young man of about twenty five, only a few years older than me. He was tall but then again almost everyone I met was taller than my 5ft 4. His skin was sickly pale which was highlighted by his impossibly black hair which framed his serious face and fierce features. But, it was not his perfect facial features or wicked body that caught my breath, it was his bright, emotional, green eyes that seemed to radiate friendliness.

" Hi there." I smiled widely, batting my eye lids. " What can I do for you?" I suppose one would be right in calling me, by defination, a flirt.

" Er, a coffee, please." His velvety voice perfectly matched his velvet looks.

" No problem." I made my way back behind the counter as he sat down. Finding the cleanest cup and brewing fresh coffee, I hastily fixed my crazed hair and pinched my lips. I poured the coffee and leaned over the counter to hand it to the stranger.

" Thanks," he murmured, squinting at the television screen. " Could you turn up the volume please, ma'am."

" Sure." I pressed the button and the sound of a breaking news story filled the diner.......


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The End of The Line.

ADAM

The diner was filled with the voice of the anchor..

"....... youngest daughter of Ven City's has just been found in severe shock in Pattery Park forest. It was discovered she was missing when her nanny, Clarice St John, failed to return home after Eloise attended her ballet class. Ms St John's location is still unknown. Eloise's captor Kurt Landry was found dead moments ago and this is a Channel 5 exclusive as we can reveal, he was drained of all his blood and left of the mark of the Ven City vigilante people are now calling "The Shadow". This is the seventh grusome attack on Ven's criminals. We now go to our reporter on the scene, Dwight Renalds..........."

I stopped listening and sipped the hot coffee, my other thirst had subsided. The Shadow.......... It had a ring to it but I knew this would have to stop. I would have to hid my remains from now on.

" The Shadow, huh?" Scoffed one of the construction workers through his mouth full of steak.

" He's just a thug with a conscience, but I gotta say I'm glad." Came the twangy voice of the businessman beside me.

" Ven's own superhero. Poor thing.... It must have been terrifying for her." The waitress girl muttered under her breath, only I could hear. I took a sidewards glance at her, she was no longer smiling widely or blinking like a crazy woman. Instead, she had her eyes closed and gently held her shoulders. Something caught my eye. The girl was beautiful, with a petit frame and a pretty face. A silky waterfall of aurburn hair cascaded down her back. However, it was a thick shiny outline of a scar that travelled from the right side of her lower lip right past her jaw an down her delicate neck that caught my attention. She had been attacked once before.

" Who in the hell kidnaps a three year old!?"

" Uh-huh, and the mayor's daughter at that.."

The two construction workers broke into a conversation of their own and the businessman up and left, mumbling a word of thanks to the waitress.

I sat quietly, sipping the tasteless coffee, fully aware of the oogling diner girl in front of me.

"Can I get you anything else?" The words seemed to roll of her toungue.

"No thanks. I'm just killing time."

"Yeah, I know that feeling."

I wanted to see how far this one would go. I had spoken with mortal woman before, however my, er, appearance seemed to attract bumbling air-heads. It would have been nice to have an intellectual conversation for once.

"So," I asked her, " What do you think of this Shadow thug guy?"

"Well," She narrowed her eyes, knowing well she was been tested. " Frankly, I think he is a she."

"Ah, your a feminst." The thought amused me.

"No, I'm a realist. There is no proof to show he's a HE and all the evidence points to the Shadow being a woman........"

I listened to her theories with growing intrigue and amusement. The usually painful process of time seemed bearable as I listened to her. Stranger still I was genuinely interested in what she had to say, no matter how wrong she was about me.

"....... so, he's a she." She finished smartly. " I'm Miranda, by the way. Miranda Taper, but everyone calls me Mir."

"Hello, Mir." The name tingled on my lips. " I'm Adam. Adam Trent."

She smiled and so did I. This would be the start of a beautiful friendship. Finally, a human I liked to talk to and not just because I had to.

" I'm closing up in ten minutes. Do you think you could maybe wait around and we could go get a coffee I dont have to make?" Her smile twiched nervously.

" That would be nice." And for the first time in my three hundred years I meant it.


End file.
